Rosie Con R De Ron
by Capuchina
Summary: El Final... Solamente Es El Comienzo...


**Hola otra vez!!!!**

**Por fin pude sacar de mi cabeza esta idea que traía rondando. Creo que es más que obvio que me he enfocado mucho en Hugo (No puedo evitarlo me encanta!!!!!) así que decidí, escribir este pequeñísimo one-shot sobre Rosie, espero que les guste a pesar de su tamaño jijijijiji.**

**Bueno basta de palabrería y pasen a leer!!!!**

* * *

-Ya no tarda nena… tranquila. 

8:30pm y Ron debía estar por llegar de su entrenamiento de quidditch, hacia tan solo un mes había sido seleccionado como el guardián titular de los Cannons, este año el equipo podía mirar con esperanzas la temporada, lo habían conseguido¡¡¡Estaban en las semifinales!!!

-Tranquila bebe… solo un ratito más.

Hermione aún terminaba sus estudios en San Mungo y el nuevo empleo de Ron les había caído más que excelente para llevar los gastos, más a su favor, hoy se cumplían 8 meses de la más placentera sensación de ternura que puede experimentar una mujer.

Una semana atrás lo supieron… era una niña.

La castaña sonrió, desde que le dio la noticia de su embarazo, Ron le había asegurado que era una nena.

-Un poco más bebe… ya casi.

Hermione acarició suavemente su ya enorme barriga, la bebe se movía mucho a estas horas de la noche y solo había una cosa que la ayudaba a dormir.

-Ya estoy aquí.

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación con una sonrisa, dejó su mochila anaranjada en el suelo, y quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta comenzó a encaramarse en la cama junto a su esposa.

-Hola cariño –Ron la beso dulcemente en los labios- Lo siento Bender se rompió la nariz con una bludger y terminamos tarde.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la barriga de Hermione y entre caricias y besos saludo a su pequeña.

-Hola nena, ya estoy aquí.

La bebe comenzó a dar pataditas reaccionando a la voz de su padre.

-Uy!!! ….esa última me dolió –comentó la castaña con una dolorosa sonrisa.

-Hey!!! No nena!!! No lastimes a mamá, aún no naces y ya me estas obligando a castigarte. –dijó Ron firmemente.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… -rió suavemente. –le da mucho gusto escucharte… eso es todo.

El pelirrojo la miro dubitativo y se dirigió nuevamente a la bebe.

-Bien… pero no lastimes a mamá.

Ron volvió a sonreír y estirándose hacia el buro dijo:

-Bien nena… es hora del cuento.

Una copia de la nueva edición ilustrada de los cuentos de "Beedle the Bard" descansaba sobre la superficie de madera.

-Te bañaste. –susurró Hermione pasando sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos rojos de su esposo.

-Sí… ya venia muy tarde como para bañarme aquí, mi hija no puede dormir sin su cuento… Hammm… ¿Dónde me quedé ayer?

-A la mitad de "El Gato Negro".

-¡¡Claro!!… -el pelirrojo busco rápidamente la ultima línea- Aquí… La noche antes de que el Señor Brigam desapareciera, los habitantes de la calle Mozlet vieron al misterioso gato negro salir de la mansión… apuesto a que crees que el gato es el asesino nena, pero espera un par de paginas más… te llevarás una sorpresa.

Hermione río.

-No le cuentes el final Ron.

-¡¡¡Ohh vamos!!! A estas alturas, apuesto a que mi pequeña genio ya lo deduce, es completamente obvio que el asesino es… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos y comenzó a reír- no, no, no solo unas hojas más nena.

Perfecto. Aquel era el momento que Hermione había estado esperando.

-Ron… -le llamó suavemente y este posó sus azules ojos sobre ella- No puedes seguir llamándola así… he… estado pensando… ya sabemos que es una niña... ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-¿Qué hay de malo con nena?- preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

Su esposa le lazó esa mirada de amorosa desaprobación que Ron jamás resistía y cerró el libro.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla? –Hermione acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo y este cerró sus ojos al contacto, besó el dorso de su mano y se recostó cómodamente en el regazo de su esposa de frente a ella.

Hermione captó el mensaje rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos, el pelirrojo adoraba eso, siempre quiso sentirse en el lugar de Crookshanks.

-Decididamente, debe ser un hermoso nombre… porque mi nena es hermosa, debe ser un nombre dulce… pero es una Weasley debe ser un nombre con fuerza… no lo sé… ¿Qué has pensado tú?

-Hammm he pensado en… ya sabes… un nombre que haga referencia al tuyo… eso me gustaría mucho.

-No le pondrás Ronalda a mi hija Hermione.-dijó mirándola con reproche.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Que horrible nombre, tengo suficiente con el mío.

-¡¡Oye!! Ronald es un nombre muy hermoso.

-Tu dices eso porque me amas, a mi me suena a nombre de mascota.

Hermione rió más fuerte.

-¡¡Claro que no!! Ronald tiene mucha fuerza, es un nombre muy bello.

-No es justo… suena perfecto cuando tu lo dices, solo me gusta en tus labios… -murmuró pasando un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja de su esposa. –Como sea Ronalda queda fuera de la lista y punto.

-Punto. –acordó Hermione entre risas. – No, ya enserio… me gustaría que fuera similar a tu nombre… que comenzará con R.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Eso te gustaría? –pregunto Ron visiblemente emocionado.

-Por supuesto que si… nuestra hija tiene muchas razones para estar orgullosa de su padre…

El pelirrojo se levantó los centímetros suficientes para besar a su esposa, le susurró un suave: Te amo y recostándose nuevamente sobre sus muslos dijo:

-Bien. ¿Qué nombres de niña empiezan con R?...

El joven matrimonio lo pensó unos instantes.

-¿Qué hay sobre Ruth?

-Mmmm no, no me gusta.

-Rachel es lindo.

-No me gusta.

-¿Renné?

-No, suena a nombre de niño.

-¿Romilda?

-¿Te gusta recordar que casi me mata cierto?

Hermione rió.

-Estuvo más cerca de lo que yo he estado jamás…

-Na, na, na, na, que graciosa.

-Mmmm…. ¿Rita?

Ron la miró enojado.

-Claro, olvida que dije eso – se retractó Hermione al instante.

-Un horrible nombre para una horrible mujer… espero de corazón que un colacuerno se la coma.

-¿Qué tal Rose?... se parece mucho al tuyo….

Ron se enderezó lentamente sobre sus codos.

-Rose…Rosie… me gusta, es perfecto… Rosie Weasley… Rosie Jane Weasley. –Terminó mirandola.

Hermione le sonrio.

-Me encanta.

-¿Escuchaste nena? Te llamaras Rose… Rosie.

-Rosie con R de Ron. –dijo la castaña acariciando su vientre.

-Y Jane por tu mamá.

-¡¡¡Ya tienes nombre mi amor!!!

Ambos rieron completamente felices.

-¡¡Mi bebe se llama Rose Jane Weasley!!! –gritó Ron con emoción.

Hermione besó la radiante sonrisa de su esposo.

-¡¡Uy!!...¿Sentiste eso?

-¡¡Sí!! Pateó…¡¡Le gustó su nombre!!

Muchas risas más siguieron llenando aquella tibia noche de principios de abril, para Ron y Hermione Weasley su bebé significaba la total culminación de todo lo malo en su pasado, el miedo, la tristeza, la angustia y la soledad se esfumaron junto con la guerra, pero como siempre suele suceder…. el final... solamente es el comienzo…

Bienvenida Rosie.

* * *

**No domino el arte de la Legeremancia, así que no sean malos y déjenme un review!!!!!**

**Posdata: Lamento mucho si se da la casualidad de que les pertenesca alguno de los nombres mencionados con R, YO no tengo nada en contra de ellos, gritenle directamente a RON.**

**Haaa por cierto ya se que no viene mucho al caso pero les agradecería infinitamente que leyeran otras cosas que escribo, son "críticamente diferentes" pero espero que se puedan dar una vuelta, en la entrada de mi diario en mi hi5 ****Y les agradecería aún más que me dejaran un comentario para saber su opinión, odio a la gente que no deja review ¬ ¬**

**Ya de paso me agregan a su hi5 que para eso es!!!!**

**http:// capuchina. hi5. com (Ya saben todo junto sin espacios)**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!!**


End file.
